The Wedding Toast
by bleedforyou
Summary: So. Merlin's wedding toast, during the reception, went something like this.


**Title**: The Wedding Toast  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Merlin/Arthur  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _So. Merlin's wedding toast, during the reception, went something like this.  
><em>**Word count**: 648  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: so unbetaed it's not even funny.  
><strong>Note<strong>: omg i rambled on microsoft word about how much merlin loves arthur. big deal. Also posted on my tumblr, which I encourage you all to go stalk me on. *nods* Because I love stalkers. I love you all. Like little rabbits. Stalking rabbits. Stalk me, and I'll stalk you back. Like a rabbit. Wow. I'm really out of it right now. Ignore me. 

He had written it down on a napkin and he forgot to type it out and make it all pretty like Arthur did, but frankly, Merlin was never the type to write things out before he said them anyway. He got up on stage and stared at Arthur—not even really realizing that there were so many other people there, staring at him—all he could see was, always, _Arthur_.

So. Merlin's wedding toast, during the reception, went something like this:

"Hi. Oh, wow. This mic is so loud. And dang! These lights are bright! Did we order extra bright lights or something? Geesh. Okay. Um. I suppose I should start. Ahem. Right.

A lot of people have asked me what it's like to meet the love of your life. Especially recently, everyone's been asking—'what was it like when you first met him?' or 'how would you describe it?' Honestly, it's taken me a long time to finally realize what it was like. Just a few days ago, actually, when Arthur and I were on a train; we were going down to our old flat next to Uni to go see something. Anyway, I was sitting there, and it hit me quite intensely, and I knew finally, what it felt like—what it was like when I first him.

It was like… I was a train. Like I'd been on a track my whole life—one solid track, that had its bumps and hills and a lot of weird detours, but it was my track, my life, my journey. And suddenly, one day—that one day—my track veered and there was a huge collision, in the middle of the railroad lining, like the kind you see in the movies, you know? As though my train hit his and it was so intense and so shattering that I knew I'd never be the same again.

And, since that day, I realized that no matter where my track was going that one collision was enough to keep him with me wherever I went. That no matter where he went, he'd always carry a piece of me with him. Regardless of where my track was going from then on, I'd always find myself heading back towards him, like some bizarre pendulum swing that I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

And I'm so glad, today, that we decided to take the same path—that our railroads are now parallel. And I know there are going to be a lot of bumps, a lot of really dangerous detours and crazy train stations that we'll hit and miss. But honestly, I know it'll all be worth it. That regardless of where our destination might be, we'll still be heading in the same direction, side by side. Because really, it's the journey that matters—and when you're in love, you actually enjoy the journey more than the destination. And really? Who else better to share that train ride with?"

After that, there had been a lot of hugs and tears and soppy little kisses—mostly from his mother, Gwen and Morgana. (And one frightening hug from Uther!) But to be honest, all Merlin could see was the shine in Arthur's bright blue eyes, and the soft words of _love you _and _god, you're beautiful and mine _and_ you're never leaving my bed_, that Merlin simply ate up like wedding cake.

All in all, it wasn't perfect, but no one ever said Merlin and Arthur's wedding day wasn't perfect, regardless of stuttering through speeches and tipping over the wedding cake towards the end of the night. Or the fact that their just-got-married car had a flat tire and someone had poured wine in Morgana's hair and Gwen and Lancelot had conceived their first child that night.

But to Merlin and Arthur, it was beyond perfect. It was the stuff of legends.


End file.
